Iolda Mercury ( The Replacement )
Ialda Mercury is The main male protagonist of The Replacement. He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy. He was a human who had knowledge of Devils residing in Kuoh Town and held a talent for magic and combat, which is rare for humans born into a normal family, on his back, Mercury have the spirit of the late king of Britain, Arthur pendragon himself. He had been reincarnated as Serafall Leviathan queen before the start of the fiction. He is the captain and the founder of the Throne Of Heroes. Appearance Mercury has short blond hair and green eyes. He has the height and weight of a standard man in his 19s. He has a beautiful form and appears composed. In his Battle form, he wears the standard armor of a knight. The armor parts are silver in color. While the tunics part are blue. He also has a black and white hood attached to the back of the armor part of his neck. In his formal form, Mercury wore an all black business suit which consisted of a black tie, shirt, vest and shoes. He also wore black gloves. Mercury casual clothing is a long black coat with a red shirt underneath it. He also wears black jeans and black shoes. Personality Mercury is a wonderful, peaceful, manners, respectful, and never looks down on others behavior. He is the prime example of a leader who would do what it takes to protect them, make them happy rather than sad. If someone was weak, he wouldn't look down on them cause of that, but build them up. He is well open minded, never obvious, and treats others as equals and not weak-minded people who can’t protect others rather themselves. He as high respect and honor to the strong and weak, no matter what. Power and Abilities Strength: By getting trained by his mother, Mercury possesses an absurd level of strength, being able to easily overpower other Satan-Class Devils and High-Tier god. Endurance: Mercury possesses a higher endurance like most Ultimate-Class Devils, altough in his case his endurance already at the level of satan. Master Combatant: '''Due to being trained by his mother in the art of battle, Mercury has obtained great skill in hand-to-hand, long-range, and weapon-based combat. He has become highly skilled in the use of martial arts, magic, as well as weapons such as swords, spears, axes, whips, etc. '''Tracing/Projection Magic: Mercury cannot just reproduce the shape and substance of a sword that was use fight against or fought with a dragon, but any weapon just by the its entire history as well.. Flight: by being reincarnated as a devil, Mercury has obtained the ability to fly. Phantasmagorias: Mercury can create imaginary worlds outside reality, in which he controls everything in it, It has been described as akin to his 'Mind'. in that world, he is the god. Mastery of Magic: '''Being trained by his mother in the art of magic, Mercury has shown to have achieved the level of absolute mastery of magic, being able to grant incredible might, perfect mastery of a type of Elemental Magic, She has proved able to spawn a vast army of shadowy demon-constructs, who easily defeated Kokabiel and his army. Equipment Excalibur Proto:' is an Original Prototype of the golden holy sword of King Arthur. It is the shining holy sword that saves the planet. A golden blade that repels pretty much any evil, built to defeat an outside enemy that destroys the planet. Mercury found this sword when he travels to the ruin of camelot. 'Aurora : The Original Prototype of Balmung, it's a Dragon-slaying sword that capable to cut any kind of dragon flesh, the sword also have the ability to regenerate it self if it's got destroyed or broken. MErcury Found this sword when he's on a mission to the underground country. '''High-Level Spirit Contract : ''' '''Gravity Blade (重力剣, Jūryoku Ken): A pure black katana created by his mother about 30 years before his birth, this sword is a blade with the ability to increase its "gravity", or, more accurately, weight. Doing this increases the relative power of the blade's physical strikes on an opponent. Located on the hilt of the blade, under the guard, is a dial which has a "heavy" and "light" setting, flipping the dial in either direction allows Mercury, or any other user, to alter the blade's weight, heavier for increased power, lighter for ease of use. At 200x of its original weight, Mercury makes a comment that it feels like lifting a cargo ship, at 50000x of its original weight, simply throwing the blade is enough to completely destroy a city with ease. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Dragongaming1